


Пятый

by coviello



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Established Relationship, Fantastic, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coviello/pseuds/coviello
Summary: Чарли совершенно не умеет лгать, но в разговорах тонко чувствует ложь. Взгляд его – горький и разочарованный - ударил больнее пощёчины, давая понять, что это не тот момент, когда нужно отговариваться. В тот момент он просто ждал ответа на вопрос, и Маттеуш не придумал ничего лучше, чем сбежать, пробормотав что-то вроде «извини-поговорим-потом-мне-нужно-подумать-пока» и, чуть громче, чем следовало, захлопнув входную дверь.





	Пятый

— Почему ты меня боишься?  
Этот вопрос застает Маттеуша врасплох. Он сидит позади школы на какой-то горе коробок и пытается сделать вид, будто его интересует конспект по физике, когда Чарли вырастает перед ним буквально из ниоткуда.  
Своими внезапными появлениями больше славилась мисс Квилл, и Маттеуш думает, что бедному родийцу пришлось невольно перенять от своей узницы как минимум одну не самую приятную черту. Или две, судя по нетерпеливому взгляду, направленному на Маттеуша поверх тетради.  
Он совсем не хотел обсуждать с Чарли произошедшее в классе, особенно после того, как…  
«Я потеряю тебя».  
Маттеуш совершенно не хотел знать, что означали эти слова. И, пожалуй, ему нужно было подумать, что делать дальше, как вести себя, чтобы Чарльз не глядел на него побитым щенком, словно бы продумывая каждое своё действие.  
Вернувшись в тот день в дом пришельцев, Маттеуш даже не думал, что возникнут какие-то проблемы помимо находящейся без сознания мисс Квилл, но ожиданиям его не суждено было сбыться.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты не боялся меня?  
Маттеуш совершенно не знал, что ответить на вопрос. Не глядя родийцу в глаза, он попытался ответить:  
— Я не боюсь…  
Чарли совершенно не умеет лгать, но в разговорах тонко чувствует ложь. Взгляд его — горький и разочарованный — ударил больнее пощёчины, давая понять, что это не тот момент, когда нужно отговариваться. В тот момент он просто ждал ответа на вопрос, и Маттеуш не придумал ничего лучше, чем сбежать, пробормотав что-то вроде «извини-поговорим-потом-мне-нужно-подумать-пока» и, чуть громче, чем следовало, захлопнув входную дверь.  
Больше Чарли его не беспокоил, только бросал грустные взгляды во время уроков, но вот теперь он здесь, и намерения его более, чем ясны.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? — немного нервно запихивая конспект в сумку, уточняет парень, не глядя на родийца и совсем точно уж не ожидая в ответ сердитого: «Ну конечно!».  
Кажется, будто принц раздражен, но по глазам видно, что это не совсем так. Скорее он… Напряжен? Да, это было вполне очевидным. Маттеуш бы тоже был напряжен, если бы Чарли сбежал от него, оставив наедине с потенциальной убийцей и без ответа на волнующий вопрос.  
Ему становится отчаянно стыдно, и он прижимает Чарли к себе, прямо так, не вставая. Тот смотрит растерянно, но не вырывается, а после вообще кладет ладонь на волосы парня и принимается осторожно поглаживать их, вороша и без того неидеальную прическу. Но Маттеуш не против.  
Он вообще не против всего, что связано с Чарли, кроме как потерять его. Или быть потерянным, что бы это ни значило.  
— Я боюсь не тебя, — глухо отвечает он куда-то Чарльзу в живот и чувствуя, как замерли руки принца, словно тот окаменел, — в смысле, я понимаю, что ты не убьешь меня или не ударишь, но и без этого можно сделать больно…  
Маттеуш поднимает на Чарли глаза, сталкиваясь с потерянным взглядом. Руки принца опускаются на плечи парня, вцепляясь в них, словно бы он пытается удержаться на ногах. Маттеуш встает и на автомате вновь обнимает Чарли. Тот замирает в кольце его рук, но у него все же вырывается неуверенное:  
— Ты боишься, что я тебя обижу словом, как это делала твоя семья? Или боишься, что я уничтожу какую-нибудь расу? Или… Сделаю что-то ещё более ужасное?  
В то, что Чарли — такой Чарли, тёплый и трогательный — может вообще причинить кому-то вред верится с трудом. Но Маттеуш помнит его «вы не знаете меня», он помнит «иногда я тебя за это ненавижу», помнит полный боли и отчаяния взгляд принца.  
— Нет же! — голос поляка, возможно, чуть более резок, чем нужно, и Чарли вздрагивает, дергается, но Маттеуш не отпускает его, — Я боюсь, что ты оставишь меня! Я боюсь, что могу сделать что-то не так. Я уже делаю всё не так, разве ты не понимаешь?..  
Непонимание в глазах родийца удваивается, хотя казалось — куда уж больше.  
— Если бы я хотел уйти, я бы сейчас не пришел к тебе, верно? — осторожно уточняет он, и губы Маттеуша трогает грустная улыбка, когда принц совершенно по-детски, в своём стиле уточняет, - Или у людей это по-другому устроено? Мне казалось…  
— Я боюсь, потому что не знаю, как тебя защитить, — перебивая его, выдыхает Маттеуш, и от этого признания ни разу не легче, сказанное вслух оно звучит ещё горше и страшнее, чем в самых тёмных мыслях, — И того, что ты можешь сделать что-то непоправимое, а я не смогу. Ты можешь исчезнуть не по своей воле, и я даже не буду знать, как тебя найти. У меня же нет межгалактического скайпа или, например, «супергеройских» сил.  
Он усмехается едва заметно, чувствуя себя не в силах объяснить парню природу своего страха.  
— Главное, что ты должен понять: меня не пугает то, какой ты, — руки Маттеуша ложатся на лицо принца и чуть приподнимают его. Большим пальцем он гладит щёку Чарли и бессильно улыбается лишь, заглядывая в его глаза.  
Всё в порядке? Ты меня слышишь? Веришь ли ты мне? Ни один из этих вопросов не задан вслух, но родиец кивает, словно бы отвечая на каждый из них разом. По нему видно, что он верит. Хоть и не до конца понимает. А Маттеуш лишь выдыхает облегченно, радуясь тому, что болезненная тема закрыта.  
Чарли не обвиняет его — он сам так говорил тогда, в классе, и в это хочется верить, даже если теперь это будет не так.  
— Ты вернешься… домой? — отстранённо спрашивает принц, накрывая руку парня своей сухой и горячей ладонью. Он выглядит достаточно спокойно, и Маттеуш пожимает плечами. Ему ещё многое нужно обдумать, прежде чем возвращаться к подобным темам.

***

— Подумай, сколько смертей ты допустишь. Но долго не раздумывай! — Чарли ни черта не понимает ровно до того момента, пока меч Коракина не указывает на Маттеуша, — Ты. Ты станешь пятым.  
Ублюдок исчезает, и ноги родийца слабеют. Ему сейчас не до отца Рама, не до Эйприл, даже не до того, что Квилл очнулась и теперь — без арна в голове — может натворить каких угодно глупостей.  
Принц прекрасно знает свои слабости, ведь их всего две. Как можно быть столь никудышным правителем — да что там правителем, вообще существом! — и потерять за одну столь короткую жизнь весь свой народ, а после и тех немногих, кто мог стать ему близкими людьми?  
Маттеуш поразительно спокоен и для человека, которого ожидает смерть, и для человека в целом. Он не кричит на Чарли, не требует спасения, помощи. Он просто стоит рядом, и родиец не понимает, чем он вообще заслужил его, совершая в жизни одни лишь ошибки?  
— Как мне стоит поступить? — практически беззвучно спрашивает Чарли, даже не ожидая ответа.  
Они идут по пустынной улице в сторону школы, не глядя друг на друга. Чтобы не впадать в панику, Чарли считает шаги.  
Шаг. Второй.  
Он видел лицо Рама, прежде, чем тот выбежал из дома Эйприл.  
Третий. Четвёртый.  
Слышал его слова. И совершенно не хотел услышать нечто подобное от Маттеуша, что бы ему ради этого ни пришлось сделать.  
Пятый. Шестой.  
Если потребуется, он уничтожит всех — и себя в том числе — лишь бы не терять его первым.  
Спустя несколько шагов Маттеуш отвечает, ловя родийца за запястье и вынуждая затормозить.  
— Ты знаешь, как должен поступить. Я буду рядом и поддержу тебя, что бы ты не выбрал, — парень ободряюще улыбается. Чарли замирает, не в силах оторвать взгляда от этой улыбки. На миг ему кажется, что всё будет непременно хорошо, что происходящее не более, чем дурной сон, порожденный страхами и неуверенностью в себе.  
Из оцепенения его выводит торопливый прохожий, задевший принца плечом — они остановились прямо посреди тротуара, мешая движению и вызывая косые взгляды.  
— Возможно, сегодня случится то, чего ты боишься, — он не может не сказать это, но в глазах Маттеуша, кажется, нет обиды или разочарования.  
— Я знаю, — он кивает, — Я верю в тебя. Я буду на твоей стороне, какое решение ты бы не принял.  
— Потому что я принц? — растерянно уточняет Чарли. Он множество раз слышал о том, что он должен, но ни разу не встречал того, кто поверил бы в него столь безоговорочно. Может, в этих словах есть скрытое дно? Какой-то подвох?  
— Потому что я люблю тебя, — обрывает его мысли Маттеуш коротко, — Других причин мне не надо.  
Он протягивает Чарли руку — рука слегка дрожит, и родиец вспоминает слова парня о том, чего же тот на самом деле боится. Только теперь до него дошел смысл сказанных тогда Маттеушем слов, вот только не слишком поздно ли?  
Коракин прав — это единственная смерть, которую Чарли точно не потерпит — и при этом он сам ни разу не подумал о том, как окружающие могут отреагировать на его смерть. Прежде всегда во главе стоял долг, и не было ни одного родийца, искренне опечаленного гибелью молодого принца.  
Теперь всё иначе.  
Сжав руку Маттеуша, Чарли поднимается на носочки и коротко целует его в уголок губ.  
— Я знаю, куда нам сейчас нужно идти, — во всех смыслах спускаясь на землю, быстро выговаривает он.  
— Я заинтригован. Веди.  
Дальше они идут молча, практически рука об руку. Впервые за проведенные вместе недели обоим кажется, что они хоть немного, но поняли друг друга, осталось лишь сохранить это и множество жизней в придачу.

А после… будь, что будет.


End file.
